Red As My Heart
by Nalleofdeath
Summary: Sami have worked in the D house for now 10 years as a stripper/bartender,she got a little more excitement than she asked for when she accidently used her stun gun on a handsome stranger with red eyes.Turns out that he's a killer. But is he really that bad? He's just the average weirdo with a strange obsession. With a knife... BBXOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death note! Wow that's so original huh? ;P**

**So this is my first story so be nice but I wouldn't mind you telling me what is bad and so on… Read and enjoy (if it is possible)!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ¨Prologue¨ **

**Sami´s P.O.V**

I felt myself beginning to wake up and noticed that I couldn't move. My arms were tightly tied behind me and I had trouble breathing. `Why am I here ', I thought. I knew I was in a trunk of a car but I didn't know how. My head ached, and worst of all, I had no memories! I do not know how I knew that this was a car without having any memories but I did somehow. I could hear mumbling male voices but it was hard to make out what they said because of the appallingly high engine! I tried to be as quiet as possible in order to hear what they said. I bounced against the car and it hurt quite much. We had stayed.

"We shore got a good one this time don't you think so?"

"Yes, I'm shore she will please Mr. Walter very much…"

"She has really nice eyes. They looked so green, like emeralds! I would like to have a go with her myself!"

"You wouldn't dare! You know what he would do to you if he caught you! We have strict orders so you better follow them! Bring a red head in the age around 5-10 that's what he said!"

"I suppose…"

"We should get going again. The girl will be awakening soon and he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Your right. Let's get going then!"

I heard the engine began to roar again and I felt the panic growing while I bounced uncomfortably in the trunk. There were two different men so much I could determine. But why did they want me and what were they talked about? My heart might as well have popped out of my chest right there and then! A few minutes later, who unfortunately had felt like an eternity, I heard the engine slow down again. We stayed but this time I heard the men come around the car. I had to take a quick decision. I tried to look like I was still in deep sleep which I think worked out pretty good.

"Hey look she's still asleep!"

"We just have to carry her then I guess."

I felt his strong arms lifting me up, but I did not dare to open my eyes yet to see where I was! I could hear that we were on a path because the men often broke sticks as they walked and it kind of gave it away amongst other things. We were probably in a forest somewhere. But why were we in a forest?

I heard that we went into a house and was overwhelmed of the smell that came over me. It was strong and sour. I was thrown on a soft thing, a sofa or a bed I guess. Footsteps approached and I could feel that I was watched. "Welcome, gentlemen. Took your good time. Is this the girl you picked out for this week?" "We need to eat too. We are human after all. Yes, this is the girl. Red hair precisely as you wanted, pretty don´t you think?" "She'll do. I'll inspect her. Leave us and Yvonne will give you your payment outside. ´I heard how the two men who brought me here left the room and shortly after, the screeching of a door that was closed.´ "I know you're awake. Your breathing deceives you. "

I opened my eyes slowly and had to blink many times to be able to see in the overwhelming bright light. He stood in front of me and was tall and had a composition who said `power'. His entire being radiated power. It was like she was bewitched and could not stop staring. He had black hair and dark eyes. He was handsome, not because I would know I'm only 6.I think. I could not find a single wrong on his face. Was this perfection I saw? "Why am I here? What do you want me?" I asked. I tried to sound strong and brave but failed when my voice cracked in the middle. It was humiliating to be weak and something told me that if you showed this man a weakness he could take your very soul.

"You are this week's theme. Red haired girls. You have been taken here because I own a so-called secret operation where I kidnap young girls and take of them all clothes and put them up on display so that other powerful men can have a look at them. IF they pay me money so they can get to do different sexual things with you depending on how much money they give me, of course. ´He smiled a dazzling smile and I felt my body became rigid and then limp as spaghetti. I could not understand everything and not quite what he meant but I knew it wasn't good.

"I do not quite understand ... I don´t think I know what you want of me."

"You will soon understand. It will be a true experience especially with such a cute girl as you. "

"Alright, but can you tell me who I am?'I felt like I had a great burden weighing on me when I asked.

"Who you are?" He gave me a weird look.

"I don´t remember anything ..." Big hot tears dripped down my cheeks at my sweater.

"Hmm ... I cannot say who you are, unfortunately little girl but soon it will not matter."

"I understand ..." My eyes were wet and my tears had darkened my vision but I could see that he was staring at me with his big, black eyes. It was like his eyes said it all. `You're nothing '.

An elderly lady had been taking care of me and was now leading me through the long, dark corridors that seemed to never end but had infinitely many different doors. I had to take a hot shower and I got a pretty, pale green dress that was cut like a fairy at the bottom. Finally we stopped at a door. The old lady had not uttered a word, but it didn´t matter to me. I didn´t feel like to have a conversation with someone. I do not know if it was old experience or just knowledge but I somehow knew what would happen. It will not be fun ... The old one pushed me into a room and then quickly closed the door behind her. I heard that someone turned the key and then it was quiet. It felt like waiting for one's own death. Not fun.

I looked around me and noticed that the room was quite small. Gray wallpaper and a brown dull floor. A single thing was in the room, a rather uncomfortable looking bed. Everything felt wrong and empty as if I had become exhausted of all emotions.

They came after me that night. Woke me up from my sleep and took me to a terrible place that I will never forget. I wished that I could lose my memory again because no one and most of all me wants to remember what happened that night. I do not think I've ever cried so much. But how would I know, I had no memory of it anyway. When the tears ran out, I was just an empty shell of a long ago forgotten person.

The day after it all happened they had taken me to a dark blue car with dark windows. I do not know if it was the one I had come here with and I saw no reason to even ask. They dropped me off in a secluded alley where I sat for several days. I couldn´t move myself, even if I wanted to, it was like my ability to think clearly had been taken away from me during THAT time. I will never, ever be able to tell anyone. It's too hard. When I was near death from starvation and lack of water I was saved by a beautiful angel. It was in any case what I had imagined when she had appeared in the alley and took me to her house. She was the first person who gave me what I really wanted.

Emma gave me a home.

* * *

**I'm Sorry if this was really bad but this is my first fanfic and I think that BB is going to show up in chapter two or three! Looking forward to it! XD**


	2. Red

**Chapter 2 : Red**

**Nobodys P.O.V**

* * *

Sami went down the stairs. Green and pink light surrounded the scene and brought the audience in complete darkness. She began to move to the music as she made her way to the spotlight. She wore a short red skirt, high stiletto heels and top that of with a bra in black leather. She was toxic to everyone who laid their eyes on her. Once they saw her, they were trapped. She wasn't the most popular for nothing.

You could see that when she danced and moved to the music on stage, she was in her own world. No one could touch her as she stood on the podium.

When the performance was over, she opened her eyes for the first time. She looked around her and walked quickly down the stage to go to the bar.

She sat next to a young, good-looking woman who had a sprawling red dress and blonde curls. This was Emma. Emma was like a sister to her. It was she who had saved her for 10 years ago.

Emma didn't even look up when Sami sat down beside her. "Hello Red. Want something to drink?"Said Emma.

"No it's okay, I thought about going home now anyway so I shouldn't. Never know what can happen with this many men. Bit too many men according to me."Sami answered. She looked around in disgust. Ever since that terrible night 10 years ago, she had developed a well understood fear of men.

"You get to feel and think what you want just don't show customers that dark facade. Customers don´t come to listen to our problems; they want a way out from their own." Emma said with a voice that could make a tiger go afraid. Gulp.

"Yes, I already know all that. You've said it many times before." Sami said.

She finally looked up from her drink. She smiled a warm smile that could be described as a warming sun. It was a nice smile and Emma was very well aware of this. All men (some women too) who had been close to her while she smiled had got weird, goofy looks. It was like all over their faces were in harmony. How lame can you get?

"You are always so clever Red., You always understand what I mean!" She squealed in delight.

Sami snorted. "You know I don't like to be called Red except of customers."

"I know but its fun to annoy you!" She laughed.

_'What is wrong with your brain?'_ Sami rolled my eyes at her. This made her not embarrassed or angry in the slightest, she just continued to laugh. Sami sighed and stood up from the chair. She started walking toward the locker room.

"Remember to take your bag; I put it behind the audio stuff!" Emma said.

"Ah thank you. I'll get the bag then I go home okay?" Sami said while she continued to walk.

"Yep, see you tomorrow then!" Emma shouted behind her.

**Sami's P.O.V**

I had taken all my things and was now heading out of the club. I tried to do this without being discovered by people because it could cause unnecessary occasions where you would have to actually talk to someone. Sounded like a stupid way to spend my important time. Yes, I might be a little egocentric but who is not?

When I had gone through more than half the club, karma decided to destroy all my attempts. A disgusting man with a bald grabbed my butt! _'Breathe, breathe taking deep_ _breaths.'_ I kept telling myself while I slowly turned to the man who sat on a soft two-man sofa. Han was alone. Damn.

"What?" I said. It was supposed to sound coy but a hint of sexy in it. It failed completely. It just sounded strained and angry. I should definitely write up ^ practice your theater skills ^ on my must do list. `_Someday anyways…I think. `_

"Hey sugar. Care to join me; we can have some fun together?" He said with a sexy smile (he thought anyways).

"I'm sorry but I must go." I said and forced a smile and tried to walk away. He grabbed my arm before I respond and he pulled me down next to him on the couch.

"What are you doing? I have no desire for this shit right now" I shouted. He got a little scared by my sudden outburst so he let me go up.

"Sorry ..." He mumbled. I gave him my worst ^ do it again and you're dead ^ gaze. It worked pretty well until I realized that half the club stared at me with eyes big as pancakes. Creepy.

"I should probably go now," I whispered. A random guy who had heard what I whispered nodded mutely. I went out with a speed so fast that it should not be humanly possible and welcomed the cold air that came over me with open arms.

_`Thank God! I'm saved! I swear to God I saw my whole life on fast forward right now. I have to chill with some popcorn and anime when I get home! `_

* * *

**I will make the next chapter longer! BB in the next chapter, Whoopee! Mwhehehehohohe! Review, please, please, please, please! I get very happy and get inspiration when people write what they think! Bye, bye people who read this! XD**


	3. Strangers

**Disclaimer-I do not own Death Note.**

**I own, however my OC's Sami Erein, Emma Night and Aaron Phillips!**

**I was very pleased when I received a review from Crimore Uchiha! It inspired me to really determine what had happened in her past, and how to tell it! Thanks so much! Jam for you!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Sami´s P.O.V**

I went into my old, boring classroom and sat down in my old, boring chair at the back by the window. Yes, I go to school. Just because I'm a stripper does not mean I'm going to throw away my life. Never! I'm only 16 for God's sake...

I don´t have all the time in the world to study as you can imagine but I've never gotten below a D in my entire life. It's something I'm very proud of and I want to continue to feel that way. My best school subjects are PE and history. I'm absolutely hopeless at everything that has to do with food. It sucks and I know it.

I felt someone poking at me with what seemed to be a pen. It was annoying as hell. I turned the chair so violently that I (unfortunately) happened to fall off it. Damn it that hurt!

When I looked up I saw a large mop of tousled auburn hair. Aaron. Aaron is one of my best friends. One of the few friends I have, really. We've been friends since we were in middle school. He comes from a rich stuck up family but he is definitively anything from those snobs! He is a bit of a player but I love him anyway. He is gay and do not say anything about it because I've already hit an evil girl who said he was disgusting and that there should be a law against gays! How bloody stupid can you get!?

Aaron smiled down at me where I sat, blushing that I had fallen. "Are you okay Sami?" I gave him an angry look.

"Do you need first aid or a hug?" He laughed.

"NO, I don´t need help!" I shouted angrily at him while I tried to get up from my humiliating position on the floor. Once I managed that, I sat down with satisfaction in my uncomfortable chair.

The teacher walked into the classroom and started taking attendance.

"Josh Smith?"

"Here"

"Joanne Millis?"

"I'm here."

"Aaron Phillips."

"Hello to you, beautiful." Small laughs could be heard in the classroom and the teacher's face turned three shades darker.

This continued for a while until she got to my name.

"Samina Ereinton?" No answer.

"Samina EREINTON?" A snoring was heard from the back row of the room and all eyes turned to me. I had tragically fallen asleep and was now BUSTED!

* * *

I was on my way to my locker from the detention and noticed a blurry figure standing at my locker. As I walked closer I noticed that it was Aaron.

"Hey what are you doing here still? I thought you had gone home." I asked in confusion.

"What do you mean? You hadn't forgotten that we were supposed to look at Tangled at your place, riiiiiight? He said as he touched his heart and played hurt.

"Wow, I had completely forgotten about it but it's a good thing you reminded me!" I laughed. I took my bag and closed the locker door behind me.

"You are so forgetful that it should be impossible!" He snorted.

"What can I say? I make the impossible possible!" I said with a dazzling smile.

We started to walk from school to my house. It's not too far away so we usually most often end up there. I must say I am very pleased at what I've done with the place.

It's a small one bedroom apartment that I get to hire of Jerry. Jerry owns the Strip club I work at, also called D `house. I myself have no idea what the D stands for so there is no point even asking. Anyway, I have put out different fluffy rugs all over the place and painted the walls red. I must have at least 20 posters on my walls at various anime series and characters. As you can imagine I am a bit of a fan of that stuff. But if you cannot help it, you cannot help it I guess!

* * *

**Aaron´s P.O.V**

I sat next to Sami on her queen size bed with a Black Butler and Pikachu pillow behind me. In the middle of us, we had put a big bowl of candy that slowly but surely began to take over.

_`I've always wondered why Sami don´t use her real name Samina. I guess that it has to do with where we work (Aaron is a bartender at strip club). She probably does not want to see the disgusting pervert stalker to come to her house or our school...`_

I looked over towards Sami and watched while she drank her blueberry tea. I cannot understand how anyone can choose to drink or eat anything that has to do with blueberries with their own free will! Gross!

My loathing for blueberries is a complicated complex that begins with how they look but the list is so long that I can't even think about it. If you think too much, you get wrinkles, which are what my Aunt Mimi always told me before she died in a plane crash. She was a smart woman. Wait! I haven´t paid attention to the movie, so now I don´t know where we are! Grrrrrr! Stupid World!

I turned my thoughts to the film and felt myself being drawn into the TV.

* * *

**Sami´s P.O.V**

The movie was over and Aaron had received an important call from his mother so he couldn´t stay longer.

I had been at the drugstore and bought some sleeping pills. I often had strange dreams at night. It didn´t have to be nightmares but they were weird and I could never really remember them when I woke up. All I knew was that it gave me bad skin with dark circles under the eyes. Not good! Not good at all!

I usually try to walk on streets where there are a lot of people but since it was cold outside I thought, _`Why not? What could happen?'_ So I had taken a shortcut through various side streets and alleys. This had proved to be a bad idea. No kidding you might say? But oh well, you can't be smart all the time!

I went through a dark alley when I heard footsteps behind me. I assumed the worst, so I increased my pace. The unidentified person behind me increased the tempo and began to approach. I started jogging and was prepared for the worst when he / she grabbed my arm and made me stop. I turned around and I must have looked like that I expected a killer with a knife for the person now in front of me started laughing! How rude.

"I'm sorry if I scared you but I need to find this street number." It turned out to be a she and she showed me the note with the number on. "I've been looking at now soon half an hour, can you give me?" She asked, pleading.

"Um, yes it is behind the corner to the left. Continue to walk along this road until you come to a red house and then turn right and where it should be." I replied.

This was definitive not what I had expected! I had been ready to fight for my life. Totally unexpected!

When I had helped and I said goodbye to my newfound acquaintance I continued my journey homeward. It had become much darker than before, and it had gotten wet. I went as fast as possible to reach the alluring warmth that I would find in my apartment!

God has something against me because I, I was interrupted again but this time by a quiet giggle from the other side of the alley. I stood completely still. It was like I couldn´t control my own body, all I could do was feel the shudder at my spine.

God has anything against me because I, I was interrupted again but this time by a quiet giggle from the other side of the alley. I stood completely still. It was like I could not control my body, all I could do was feel the shudder at the spine.

I couldn´t see who was standing in the dark but I knew this time it was deadly serious. I could really die. How could I know? It's a gift.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V**

What Sami didn´t know was that another looked at them. He watched the young girl with red long hair and the invisible man in the shadows with amusement. He chuckled to himself from the darkness. "Interesting" He whispered.

His red eyes glowed red as blood in the dark.

**Thank you for reading! Review and write what you want me to get better at! Or just review! Whatever you feel is best! Bye, bye! XD **


	4. The man from TV

Chapter** 4**

**Sami´s P.O.V**

I was petrified with fear. The man from the shadows was now fully visible. He had brown greasy hair that looked like it was dipped in oil. He was wearing a dark brown leather vest, blue jeans and studded cowboy boots. He needed to take a shower.

I had seen him on television a few days ago. Nils Martin was his name and he was a rapist who cut open the stomach of his victim and took out their guts. Did I mention that they were alive while he did it?

Nils took some small steps toward me. I want to run away but it's like my legs have no function anymore.

I'm afraid I'll die here. What will happen? Will anyone remember me or know that I have disappeared from the face of the earth? I shouldn´t think like this and I know that, Emma and Aaron will care! I hope...

"Hello dear." He went even a little closer. "I was lucky to have met you here." He smiled.

I tried to speak but failed to persuade speak words. My mouth hung wide open, and I must have looked like a fish trying to breathe.

I took a deep breath and imagined little kittens, Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey singing When You believe (no idea where it came from).

Desperate as I was, I started singing the song too! Nils stared shocked me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Are you trying to kill me with your terrible singing voice?" He shouted.

I tried to kill him? He's trying to kill me!

I am the victim of a terrible danger (caused by him I might add) and he dare insult my beautiful voice?! Unforgivable!

Finally I got the words to my mouth. "H..h..how dar..r...e you?" I shouted back. "I have a magnificent voice and you sound like a TYPEWRITER!"

Did I just say that to rapist and murderer? Oh yes, I'm going to die!

"What the hell are you saying to me? Have you any idea about WHO I am?" He sounded oddly enough offended. An eye for an eye. Direct hit! BAM!

"Take it and live with it!" I couldn´t help to feel a little pleased and did my best to hide it, but didn´t succeed very well. BIG mistake!

He had seen my facial expression and was now furious! He no longer came to me with small steps but ran with the big moose resembled leaps towards me!

"I'll show you how to talk to someone like me!" He roared.

He pulled a knife out of nowhere and pointed it at me! Panic was bubbling in me! Before my reflexes had time to get going, he jumped on me and pushed me head first against the freezing cold ground!

"Heheehehehe" he snickered.

He pulled the knife blade on the side of my arm and I felt a stinging pain.

He licked me on the cheek with his presumably poisonous tongue. He breathed hot air into my ear and whispered, "You're going to die now."

I struggled to get free but he had my arms and legs pinned down!

"Aahrrgg get off me!" I cried.

"What would be the fun in that? But you should understand that before I kill you, we are going to have a little fun!" He laughed hysterically.

He began to try to unzip himself and it took a few seconds before I realized what was about to happen! No! I can´t go through this! I started to cry and not of the pretty quiet variety. This just seemed to trigger him even more.

I just want to disappear. I feel so empty and miserable. Where is the justice in the world? God ... If you exist, then this is a good moment to show it. Please. Please, help me.

Big tears fell down my cheeks and I felt myself being drawn down into the darkness. I know that if I become consumed with the black,endless darkness no one will be able to save me ever again.

I don´t know how but I think God heard me because I felt how the psychopathic man on top of me was torn away.

"Sorry to spoil your little fun." Chuckled someone.

I looked from where I lay, and saw a tall man with black messy hair. He stood facing away from me so I couldn´t see his face.

I stood up on wobbly legs and looked around me. My head was spinning, or maybe it was the world spinning? My ears had cover on them so I could not hear anything. But I could see.

I saw the unknown man took out a knife and ripped up Nils's throat with a single stroke. This was not registered in my brain until he turned to me. Everything stopped around us. His red hot eyes looked at me. It was almost like they were alive. The world had stopped and my soul was bare. He saw right through me. Still, it was like I was not there for him. I was like a lamb, an animal. It was like he could throw me away or step on me like an ant. I was meaningless.

He slowly started walking towards me and of pure reflex so I reached out to my bag which was right next to me and pulled out my stun gun. It is a small, effective thing that has helped me many times before. I pointed it at him and pulled the trigger. He stared at the stun gun like he couldn´t understand what I had done. Then he did something I will never understand, he smiled to himself and muttered something before he fell to the ground. Why did he smile?

My legs gave in and I stared at him with blank eyes. I looked down and saw that I was sitting in a puddle of red, clear blood. It was hot and sticky and smelled like metal. It was quite beautiful in a terrifying way. If someone had made a picture out of all of this, that person would have certainly won a big prize.

I sobbed and crawled closer to the man with the red eyes and leaned over him. I pulled away his hair from his face and noticed that he was very (**VERY**) good looking. "Forgive me," I whispered.

I brought up my stun gun and put it in my bag. I started walking home on wobbly legs. If anyone saw me now they would think I was drunk.

But something suddenly stopped me and I turned back toward the handsome man. Or should I call him a boy? Man-boy?

It felt wrong to just leave him there. He had actually saved me from certain death. There was of course a possibility that he himself had been about to kill me but I'll take my chances. I started to pull him with me to my apartment.

What's the worst that can happen? Oh right, that I die.

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. The start

**Chapter 5**

**BB´s P.O.V**

My eyes felt heavy and I was lying on something warm and soft. I tried to get up but my body said firmly `_no_` and I landed on my back in what seemed to be a bed. My whole body was numb and it felt like I had been electrified!

Oh yeah now I remember…

Yesterday's events appeared in my head. I remember I had planned to kill the red-haired girl but a stupid criminal, had almost ruined everything. The feeling of when my knife had slit his throat as easily as if it would have been butter was a memory I would always treasure. I think there was something strange about her though...

I rubbed my eyes to see better and it turned out that I was in an intimidating place. Everywhere had strange posters and clothes were lying around like in a flea market but less neatly set-up. Who had decorated this place? Whoever this person was, she or possibly he sure didn´t understood the meaning behind the word `_cleaning_`.

My stomach decided to say hello and started making noises. _Strawberry jam._My craving for the sweet-sweet jam had not gotten to peace as my lust for fresh blood had. Oh just thinking about the warm, red liquid made me start to tremble with delight.

I stood up slowly and began to look around me so that I wouldn´t accidentally step on something. Yes, this was definitely a young woman's apartment. It could be a man but only if he liked to use silk bras and string. That would be rather freaky and it's coming from me!

Anyway, I couldn´t help but too pry a little. If you put all the clothes in one big pile of clothing, you could build a small tower. Wow wait ... I had discovered a red bra with black straps in the pile closest to the door.

Yes, there is definitely a possibility that I took it.

I walked out of the bedroom and discovered something. Everything was painted in red. Not because I don´t fancy red, it has the same color as blood and my eyes but still. It was just, too much.

The more I saw of the apartment, I realized that this was not an ordinary person. Probably a mental challenged one.

I could hear a female voice behind a door a little further away. The door had a sign that read: **Die.**

_Preferably not, but thanks for the offer. _I thought as I continued to walk.

I went through the small hallway leading to the door. Before I pushed it up I started thinking about whose apartment this actually was. I had already come to the conclusion that it was a young woman's apartment but who was she? It could be someone who had seen me lying out in the alley, but then I should now be in a police station or back to prison, which I wasn´t. It could be...

I couldn´t think more because my head started to hurt from the loss of sugar/jam and decided to just go into the mysterious room.

I walked into the room and began to take in everything. The floor was white and the walls were oddly enough red. What a surprise, I'm shocked.

I smiled to myself until I noticed what I had been looking for all along. A fridge that could contain jam! What else? My mouth started watering just thinking about it. Yummy.

I crept to the fridge and laughed with joy when I found my beloved jam. I took out the can and opened the lid. I stuck my finger down into the gooey sweet substance and licked my fingers with delight. This is truly delicious!

It felt like someone was watching me so I turned around abruptly. A little further on the kitchen table sat the red-haired girl with a cup of tea and stared at me with big wide-open eyes. I grinned at her huge expressive face.

But then I noticed that something was very much wrong.

**Sami´s P.O.V**

All I could do was stare at the red eyed man-boy who had completely randomly come into my kitchen while I drank tea and taken out my jam. He hadn´t eaten it like a normal person either, oh no! He had eaten with his **fingers**! Who does that? Obviously he was...

I just sat there and stared at him until he suddenly had turned against me and stared back. My heart pounded so fast that I thought I would have a heart attack or something! No, not because of his looks but because he had murdered a person 2 feet away from me!

He grinned right at me. The nerve of this man-boy! He can´t just go grinning at people like that! It´s really starting to freak me out…

He looked up just above my head which made this so much more awkward than it would have needed to be. Was he pretending that I didn´t exist while he was in MY apartment and ate MY jam?! I may have used my stun gun on him but it was several hours ago! Get over it!

"Do not be so resentful man; it will only keep the ladies away." I said sarcastically.

"What?" He seemed to be taken aback by my sudden statement. He gave me a dumb look.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" I asked. _Is this guy a moron?_

He blinked at me a few times before he answered. "No it's unnecessary. What are you?"

"A human being, I think it's pretty obvious." I snorted.

That seemed to make him a little annoyed at me.

"You should watch what you say." He said in irritation.

"I don´t know if it's possible, sorry." I laughed.

No answer. All he did was staring at me like I was an idiot. Then he continued to eat his jam, or my jam…

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"What does it concern you?" He replied in a bored tone. Rude much?

"It was I who brought you to my apartment instead of calling the police." I said to him in a _`you better do as I say or you're going to regret it, boy`_ way.

"It was you who used your stun gun on me." He replied. He began to laugh to himself of the memory.

"You were going to kill me you ungrateful red eyed freak! I screamed.

_Am I stupid? I had seen what he had done against the other criminal! He is not to be trifled with, but what do I do? I speak out against him! _

I had been busy in my mind so I had not noticed that he had approached. Before I even had finished thinking to myself, he had taken a firm grip around my neck also pressed me up against the cabinet behind us. _No, my lovely glasses! I need to drink like everyone else! Well, he might break my neck but still... _

He looked me straight in the eyes and I saw a smug smile. He might like to see people's eyes filled with fear?

"Beyond Birthday." He whispered.

I tried to come up with a witty reply but Beyonds hand squeezed even harder. "I want you to answer me when I ask what you are." He said calmly.

_How could he be so calm? He was killing me! Have you no empathy?_

"I will let go you now but you have to answer my questions. OK?" He sounded suddenly so serious as he stared into my eyes. I found myself being stuck in them... _so beautiful_ ... _What is it with me? No time for stuff like that now!_

I nodded as best I could and he let go of me slowly. I took a hold of my neck and gave him poisonous glances when he went to retrieve `_our_` jam.

We sat down at the table and I couldn´t help but think about the bizarre situation we were in. I laughed to myself when I noticed that Beyond was staring at me.

"What's so funny?" He asked slightly interested.

"I'm not going to tell you!" I replied.

I put my hand to her mouth and stared in shock and amazement at Beyond.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Moving on. Why does your lifespan change? Why are your colors white and not red? Why do you have two names?" He asked.

_Hold back the horses! What he was talking about? This was the proof! He is an absolute idiot. This guy is freaking insane!_

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I can see that you really do not know ... hmm ... what you can be, and then you are not a shinigami." He said. He seemed to talk to himself more than to me.

_No wonder he is sick in the head. Interaction with people is an important thing dude!_

"We will now have a little talk." Beyond chuckled.

"Not to be mean now Beyond but can you just... go?" I asked. More like begged.

"Sorry sweetie, but no can do." He smiled at me and my arms became numb.

"Yeah but what do you want to know then?" I shouted at him.

He looked at me before he answered.

"Everything."

* * *

**I am working on two fan fictions beside this one!**

** Keep your eyes open for them! **

**Review please! Review = Happy = Inspiration = Update! XD **


	6. A normal day

**Chapter 6**

**Sami´s P.O.V**

Beyond and my little 'talk' did not go well. He began to ask private things he had nothing to do with! It had started well and I told him that I had no memories before 6 and I was working as a stripper. This isn't some secrets, so why not tell him? But would anyone really answer _`have you ever had a girlfriend?`_ Not boyfriend, GIRLFRIEND! _`Have you ever given out a blow job?' _I'm not going to answer that shit!

Yes of course I got upset and ran away to my room. It´s my god damn hormones, they are killing me!

There was only one choice in this situation and it must be done! Call Emma.

I told her everything and we talked for hours. It was nice to have someone like her. It made me feel like hot ravioli inside. Maybe a little weird description but it works.

When I had told everything to Emma we started to get into irrelevant subjects, which mean by the way, Glee.

She is completely obsessed with glee. It can get a little annoying at times and I have to pretend to understand half of what she's talking about. Right now she is in the middle of her fangirling about a girl who is called Quinn and is blonde. I think that it´s she who sang _`This is a man's world'_ when she was knocked up and then there was other girls who were pregnant behind her dancing some creepy push, push dances. Weird cannot even describe half of what it was.

After a few hours of annoyance and a childish need to not let him (BB) win by going out of my room, my stomach began to rumble. I'm not going to starve myself! I burn a lot of calories so I walked out of the room towards the kitchen. Like an idiot, I hoped that Beyond had gone to annoy someone else. Never hope too much for you will be disappointed!

When I came into the kitchen I saw Beyond on the table with something in his hands. I came a little closer to see better and saw the colors red and black. Seemed strangely familiar...

I walked as quietly as possible and was right next to him when I felt something hard on my foot. The sound of something rolling around on the floor was hard to miss, Beyond quickly looked up at me. Damn it! I had been so close to overtake him with a sneak attack. Just my luck!

I looked down at what I had knocked into and saw jam lie scattered on the floor. Thank you so fucking much? I am a cleaning lady now?

"You walked into my strawberry jam." Beyond said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"First and foremost, it's my jam, and secondly, why did you not put the jam on the table?" I shouted.

He Winsted at my loud voice."You're too loud."

I went up to him with firm steps and grasped hold of what he had in his hands. I stared down at my red / black bra and felt my cheeks began to heat up.

"Why do you have my bra?" I asked desperately.

Beyond just looked at me with big red eyes. Soulless!

"Have you anything to say for yourself?" I stuttered.

"I took it because I felt like it."

"You felt like it? You are kidding me, right?" I said.

"No I'm not kidding. You should listen, you might learn something." He chuckled.

"Are you seriously calling me stupid?!" I screamed.

"Maybe." A smirk was forming on his face.

"You're a pervert!" I shouted to his face.

"I've been told worse." He smirked.

"Whatever." I sighed. "Just go home ok?"

"I can´t do that."

"Why?" I asked. I wouldn't mind listening to Beyonds life story…

"Because I escaped from prison so now I have to stay here to avoid being detected. I wouldn't be surprised if I showed up on TV soon and the whole world started hunting me." He smirked and touched the back of his head nonchalantly. "I was in prison for murdering a lot of people." He glared at me. "Scared yet?"

That was not what I had in mind but oh well!

"You suck." I walked away to the fridge and took out the milk and drank right from the bottle. I could still hear him laughing to himself from the kitchen table. I took a look at my watch and ... OMG! I will be late to work! Jerry is going to kill me!

"Beyond you're going to have to leave. My shift is starting so I have to go and I don´t want you to be in my apartment on your own." I said swiftly.

"Okay." He said and stood up.

"Okay?" I asked. After all that happened, he gives up so easily?

"Yhea." He started walking towards the door. I went after him. I took my purse and locked the door behind us.

As we stood outside the building I said "Hope you have a good life. Maybe we'll see each other soon." Hope not…

"I will most definitive to see you soon." He said and smirked.

I looked at him with a _`how the hell do you know?'_ gaze.

I started walking towards the opposite direction through the darkness. My feet hurt like hell and I could hear someone walking behind me. Not again! Do I have some kind of special scent that says come and get me? I turned around and was about to go fucking animal-crazy on someone's ass!

Who did I see? Guess. Beyond of course!

"How long have you followed me?" I shouted.

He snickered at me. "All the way."

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded.

"I told you I would see you again soon." He chuckled.

I realized there was no point in even arguing so I just shut up while he went beside me.

"So where did you say you work now again?" He asked suddenly as we walked.

"I work at the D` house. "I replied.

"Where is ..." He was quiet when we turned the corner and was meat with a large neon sign, in pink. "Ah." 6 young women came out from the bar to get some air and smoke. They had so little clothing that I wasn´t sure it could be called clothes anymore.

I couldn´t help but smile at his face. It was like a big-talking hamburger would have come out of nowhere and asked if he could clap his hands. Priceless!

"Welcome to the D` house." I smiled. "You will now have a once in a life time experience Beyond Birthday. Hold on tight or you will be turned into jelly within 3 minutes. Enjoy." I smirked.

This was going to be fun…

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
